Eyes On Me
by Tomoyo Daidouji-san
Summary: Una vez fueron separados por las circunstancias... es el destino... y no se puede evitar... *One Shot fic* R+R ^^ Arigatô, Tomoyo


A/N: Otro fic más, espero que les guste, en lo personal me gustó mucho ya que fue inspirado por FF VIII y además no tiene un final muy feliz que digamos xD 

* * *

     "Eyes on Me" 

_por: **TomoyoDaidouji**_

**S**iempre era lo mismo... ella cantaba, él observaba... ella le expresaba sus sentimientos y él la anhelaba desde lo más profundo... siempre era lo mismo hasta hoy...

Todas las noches, en la época de la guerra de magos, Draco Malfoy, un joven mortífago de 25 años, llegaba al pequeño y acogedor bar del hotel tan puntual como siempre junto con sus imponentes amigos y al igual mortífagos, Blaise y Goyle.

"Qué les sirvo, caballeros?" preguntó una de las meseras que acababa de llegar a la mesa de los hombres, a la misma mesa de la esquina en la cual todas las noches se sentaban.

"Lo mismo de siempre" dijeron a coro Blaise y Goyle, la joven miró a Draco y este le respondió lo mismo que sus compañeros, a lo que la chica asintió y luego se retiró.

Draco miraba el lujoso escenario impacientemente "Por fin te atreverás a hablarle hoy, Draco?" preguntó Zabini, mientras que Goyle reía ahogadamente "Sabes que después no podrás..."

Draco se sonrojó levemente y desvió la mirada "Ya lo se... pero mejor que no..." murmuró buscando a la chica con la mirada 'acaso está retrasada?' miró su reloj 'nueve en punto... ya es hora!' pensó antes de que las luces del bar se volvieran más tenues y un reflector apuntara al escenario, dejando ver un hermoso piano color azabache.

"Cómo que no?! mira ya va a empezar! solo sube a ese escenario y háblale!" exclamó su robusto compañero Goyle empujándolo hacia el escenario. Blaise le hacía señas con las manos para que caminara.

Draco avanzó unos escasos pasos y la chica, "su" chica, apareció en el escenario con su sonrisa despampanante. Estaba vestida con un hermoso vestido rojo que hacía juego con su largo y brillante cabello de fuego, sus ojos marrones se detuvieron justo en los grises de Draco, él sonrió 'me está sonriendo??' pensó ella brevemente antes de sentarse enfrente del piano, dio un suspiro como todas las noches y comenzó su canción... 

_.~.Whenever sang my songs.~._

_.~.On the stage, on my own.~._

_.~.Whenever said my words.~._

_.~.Wishing they would be heard.~._

_.~.I saw you smiling at me.~._

_.~.Was it real or just my fantasy?.~._

_.~.You'd always be there in the corner.~._

_.~.Of this tiny little bar.~._

_.~.My last night here for you~._

_.~.Same old songs, just once more~._

_.~.My last night here with you?~._

_.~.Maybe yes, maybe no~._

_.~.I kind of liked it your way~._

_.~.How you shyly placed your eyes on me~._

_.~.Did you ever know~._

_.~.That I had mine on you?~._

Draco siguió avanzando "lento pero seguro..." se dijo a si mismo. Se detuvo en seco "Un calambreeee!" exclamó tomándose la pierna con las manos y dando saltitos. La joven cantante lo miró preocupada, pero al verlo hacer ese "show" no pudo evitar mostrarse algo divertida. Blaise y Goyle estallaron en risas y se les hizo imposible intentar alentar a su amigo, aunque nada lo alentaría después del ridículo que hizo enfrente de ella.

'Me tenía que pasar esto ahora!' pensó Draco estirando su pierna y sintiendo que el calambre se iba. Miro a sus compañeros y los hizo callar, pero no sirvió de mucho. Sin prestarles atención, Draco siguió su camino hacia ella, avanzó un paso, dos pasos, tres pasos... dos pasos? un paso? momento! no está avanzando!... 'no puedo hacerlo! no puedo hacerlo!' se repetía entre tanto regresaba con sus amigos y se sentaba cabizbajo. Ella siguió cantando algo decepcionada de que el chico volviera a su asiento habitual, pero siempre tan apasionada en lo que hacía, siempre mirándolo, aunque esta vez más intensamente... acaso cantaba para él? le estaba cantando a él!... Blaise le dio con el codo en el estómago de Draco "mírala..." le murmuró. Tímidamente Draco levantó la cabeza para encontrarse otra vez con esos ojos castaños y esos labios que cantaban para él....

_.~.Darling, so there you are.~._

_.~.With that look on your face~._

_.~.As if you're never hurt.~._

_.~.As if you're never down.~._

_.~.Shall I be the one for you.~._

_.~.Who pinches you softly but sure.~._

_.~.If frown is shown then.~._

_.~.I will know that you are no dreamer.~._

_.~.So let me come to you.~._

_.~.Close as I wanna be.~._

_.~.Close enough for me.~._

_.~.To feel your heart beating fast.~._

_.~.And stay there as I whisper.~._

_.~.How I love your peaceful eyes on me.~._

_.~.Did you ever know.~._

_.~.That I had mine on you?.~._

"Hey Draco! si no vas a hablarle hoy! yo le hablo!" le dijo Blaise mirando a la chica de los pies a la cabeza "Sabes? no está nada de mal... qué dices, Gregory?" preguntó volteando hacia Goyle, disimuladamente mirando de reojo la reacción de Draco, quien estaba apretando los puños con los ojos entrecerrados.

Goyle puso una sonrisa torcida mirando a la chica y luego a Draco enfurecido "Tienes razón Blaise... está muy buena... creo que voy a hablarle" dijo levantándose. Draco no soportó más y golpeó la mesa con el puño.

"No te atrevas! Yo voy!" le gritó levantándose decidido y caminando nuevamente al escenario. Llegó a la escalera y se apoyó en la pared, observándola... su canción ya estaba por terminar, lo sabía por la forma en que cantaba... si que la conocía, la conocía sin conocerla... confuso, pero así era.

_.~.Darling, so share with me.~._

_.~.Your love if you have enough.~._

_.~.Your tears if you're holding back.~._

_.~.Or pain if that's what it is.~._

_.~.How can I let you know.~._

_.~.I'm more than the dress and the voice.~._

_.~.Just reach me out then.~._

_.~.You will know that you are not dreaming.~._

_.~.Darling, so there you are.~._

_.~.With that look on your face.~._

_.~.As if you're never hurt.~._

_.~.As if you're never down.~._

_.~.Shall I be the one for you.~._

_.~.Who pinches you softly but sure.~._

_.~.If frown is shown then I will know.~._

_.~.That you are no dreamer....~._

Al fin de la canción, Draco despertó de su trance. Ginny Weasley se levantó e hizo una reverencia recibiendo muchos aplausos por parte del publico, pero lo que ella buscaba no eran aplausos, era cierto chico de cabello platinado y ojos grises... allí estaba! en la escalera... parecía estar esperando por ella... 'puede ser posible? habrá que averiguarlo' pensó Ginny nerviosamente acercándose. Draco estaba dichoso, cómo no estarlo? ella se acercaba a él!... pero... ni siquiera sabía su nombre!!! se volteo tratando de recordar si alguien se lo había dicho... no...

Ginny puso su mano en el hombro de Draco "Hola... buscas a alguien?" preguntó inclinando la cabeza tiernamente.

"Y-Yo... N-No... digo Sí!... digo, quería hablar contigo... Es que... te he visto desde hace unos días..." 'Unos días? Dios! He venido por más de dos meses!' "Y... bueno, quería decirte que tocas y cantas muy hermoso... " 'Y eres muy hermosa...'

Ginny se sonrojó en exceso... gracias a la oscuridad del bar! "Gracias... para serte sincera, yo también te he visto todos los días que has estado aquí con tus amigos, sabes?... te gustaría ir a mi habitación a conversar? está aquí mismo, en este hotel"

Acaso estaba soñando? 'Tal vez me golpee la cabeza y estoy inconsciente!... ella me está invitando a SU habitación!' la voz melodiosa de la chica lo interrumpió de sus pensamientos.

"Qué dices?... no te veas obligado a acep..."

"POR SUPUESTO QUE SÍ!... digo, cla-claro!" Ginny rió sutilmente y Draco se sonrojó y vio a sus amigos apuntarlo y reírse.

Él levantó un puño, amenazándolos, sin notar que Ginny se iba. Cuando la vio, ella se volvió y le dijo "Te espero en cinco minutos, mi habitación es la número 74, en el piso 3" él asintió viéndola correr hacia el ascensor, maravillado por su primer encuentro y su proposición. 

"Draco? Draco?!" Blaise lo sacudió para que reaccionara. Draco agitó la cabeza y lo miró confundido.

"Uh? qué pasa?"

"Qué te dijo?!" le preguntó Goyle que estaba al lado de él mirándolo con curiosidad.

"Me invitó a su habitación" respondió serio.

"GENIAL!" exclamaron los dos amigos "Qué te pasa?"

"Es que... tengo que... ir en cinco minutos!!!!!!" gritó y corrió hacia el ascensor, pero después de esperar unos segundos subió por la escalera.

.~*~.

'Ya está por llegar...' se dijo Ginny sentándose a los pies de la cama y cayendo de espaldas en ella. 

Draco había estado en la puerta hace 3 minutos, sin atreverse a golpear, miró su reloj 'ya es hora...' pensó determinándose a llamar a la puerta y lo hizo... después de otro minuto más.

"Hola!" Ginny abrió la puerta y lo dejó pasar.

Su habitación era increíble, incluso más grande que la habitación de Draco en la mansión Malfoy. Tenía un balcón con una vista muy hermosa, habían dos camas, y la decoración era estilo colonial.

"Por favor, siéntate" ofreció la joven Weasley. Draco se sentó en la cama, pero se levantó de inmediato y se sentó en una silla algo alejada. Ginny le sonrió "siéntate donde quieras, espero que no estés incomodo"

Draco se levantó súbitamente "N-No, no! para nada!" exclamó moviendo sus manos, volvió a sentarse "Bueno... solo un poco..."

"Sabes? Hace mucho quería hablarte... siempre llamaste mi atención, por qué no me cuentas algo de ti?" le preguntó sentándose en la silla junto a él.

"de-de mi?... bueno, soy mortífago" el corazón de Ginny dio un vuelco, mortífago?... "pero pronto voy a dejarlo, nunca quise serlo, ni tampoco lo quieren mis amigos...  lo que verdaderamente quiero hacer es jugar Quidditch, cuando era pequeño jugaba en el colegio, en Hogwarts..." Ginny se sorprendió al escuchar el nombre del colegio.

"Hogwarts? yo también fui a ese colegio!"

"En serio?"

"Sí, salí hace 7 años"

"Yo hace 8... y cómo es que llegaste a cantar aquí?"

"Bueno, es que mi padre era fanático de los instrumentos muggles, un día me regalo una radio y me gustaba escuchar a las cantantes así que decidí que eso era lo que quería hacer" Draco casi hace una mueca de desprecio... fanático de los muggles?... "Por suerte mi voz resultó ser apropiada" Draco le sonrió olvidando lo de los muggles... de todas formas, qué tiene un poco de cariño hacia los... muggles?...

"Mucho más que apropiada... hermosa" Ambos se sonrojaron, Draco puso una mano en la barbilla de Ginny levantado su cabeza para mirarla a los ojos "Y tú eres hermosa..." le susurró. Ginny cerró los ojos, se había dado cuenta de lo dulce que era escucharlo susurrar, en ese momento Draco también cerró sus ojos y fue acercando sus labios a los de ella, lentamente pero decidido, hasta que los rozó suavemente una, dos veces y luego la besó con más intensidad, jugando con el interior de su boca y disfrutando cada momento con ella... por algún extraño motivo, ese beso le parecía conocido, y a ella también.

Ginny se separó por la falta de aire 'lo he besado y ni siquiera sé su nombre!' pensó llevándose una mano a la boca. Draco retrocedió al ver su reacción "Yo... lo siento..."

"No! no lo sientas!" ella hizo una pausa y tomó la mano de Draco "Me gusto... mucho"

Él bajó la cabeza "No lo parece..."

"Es que me siento un poco... avergonzada..." le explicó sonrojada

Draco la miró con ternura poniendo una mano en su mejilla "Por qué?"

"Es que nos besamos y no se tu nombre ni tu el mío..." Draco rió

"Bueno, mi nombre es..." 

"Hey!! Tenemos que irnos!" lo interrumpió Blaise dando golpes en la puerta. Ambos miraron de donde provenían los golpes... Ya? Tan pronto?... Por qué diablos desperdiciaron el tiempo en tontas miradas?

"Tienes que irte?" preguntó la chica viéndolo levantarse. Draco asintió.

"Sí... yo... lo siento" caminó hacia la salida.

Ginny lo siguió y puso una mano en su hombro "Pero... nos volveremos a ver?"

Draco sacudió la cabeza y clavó sus ojos gris niebla en los castaños de ella... es eso una lágrima? No... No... "No lo creo... Soy mortífago y no quiero involucrarte..." Ginny rió.

"Sabes? Me recuerdas a un chico que amé... Él también me abandonó... era mortífago..." los ojos de Draco se ampliaron 'Por eso... yo también dejé a...'

"No... Yo no quiero abandonarte!... Pero debo... Hoy me voy de aquí..." volvió a ser interrumpido por los gritos de su amigo.

"Quieres que nuestro plan se arruine? Vamos!! Apresúrate!!!" Draco respondió enojado... 'Estúpido plan, es mejor seguir siendo mortífago' pensó

"Plan?..."

"Sí... vamos a dejar a Voldemort... hoy a la medianoche partiremos a Irlanda donde nos reuniremos con Potter para ayudarlo a cambio de protección..."

"Potter?..." Ginny dio un suspiro. Potter? Solo había alguien que lo nombraba por su apellido tan despectivamente... 'supongo que ahora son dos...'

"Sí, Harry Potter..." dijo cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño para si mismo... seguía odiando a Potter, pero no había otra salida.

Repentinamente la puerta se abrió, Blaise entró y miró a Ginny "disculpe..." le dijo haciendo una reverencia, luego miró a Draco "Nos vamos!" lo agarró de un brazo y se lo llevó. Ginny, como un reflejo, besó sus labios y tomó su mano hasta que se alejó lo demasiado como para verse obligada a soltarlo, y con lágrimas en los ojos observó como Blaise lo arrastraba por el pasillo hasta que bajaron las escaleras 'Por qué me recuerdas tanto a él?... me recuerdas tanto a Draco...' pensó dejándose caer en la cama, sollozando. 

Draco agitó violentamente el brazo para soltarse de Blaise y siguió bajando las escaleras solo 'Te abandoné... y ahora la abandono a ella... que me recordaba tanto a ti... era como... como si la historia se volviera a repetir, Ginny...'

A la medianoche exacta, Draco subió a la embarcación que lo llevaría a Irlanda con sus amigos. Los tres chicos se quedaron en una habitación "Estaré afuera..." murmuró Draco y subió a cubierta. El chico camino hacia la proa y apoyó sus manos en el barandal "Nunca supe tu nombre..." susurró, cerró sus ojos y sintió como la brisa marina golpeaba su rostro... Todo cambiaría cuando llegara a Irlanda, pero el hecho de que abandono a la única chica que los soportó por años, Virginia Weasley, y ahora a "ella"... eso no... no cambiaría...

_~*Fin*~_

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora:_**

_Les voy a explicar bien la historia... Ginny y Draco tuvieron una relación, pero cuando Draco se volvió mortífago la dejó para que no corriera peligro, después de años se volvieron a encontrar, pero nunca llegaron a saber que era ellos, solo se recordaban mutuamente con cada uno entonces volvieron a enamorarse(no es que hayan dejado de estarlo) pero no se hablaron hasta el último día de Draco en Londres y no tuvieron oportunidad de volver a lo que tenían antes._

_Ajem... gracias a mi obsesión por FF VIII pude escribir esto xD... espero que les haya gustado y por favor déjenme reviews! ^^ se los agradecería muuuuucho! ^^_

**_^^Bye^^_**

Tomoyo 


End file.
